But The Box Said
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Castiel finds a box of homeless kittens with a sign that says 'Take Us Home' and because he can't take them to Heaven, he takes them to Sam and Dean's motel room. Based on a pic I found floating around tumblr. First in the Kittens 'verse.


**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: But The Box Said  
Word Count: 1500  
Chapter: 1/1  
Pairings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Trigger Warnings: fluff and adorableness  
Summary: ****Castiel finds a box of homeless kittens with a sign that says 'Take Us Home' and because he can't take them to Heaven, he takes them to Sam and Dean's hotel room. Based on a pic I found floating around tumblr.****  
Disclaimer: Not even the idea is mine. Thanks to the person that drew the picture that inspired this story.**

**Edit: Here's the picture! cillermiller .tumblr post / 33782152570 / i-imagined-him-finding-a-box-of-homeless-kittens (no spaces)  
**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_But The Box Said_

**0400 Hours**

"Mew, mew, meOW!"

Dean and Sam jerked upright in their beds, twin expressions of "What the hell?" falling from their sleepy lips. Castiel stood in the corner of the room holding a dirty, broken box with a rain soaked sign that read 'Take Us Home'. "Cas?" Dean grunted, rubbing an eye with the heel of his hand.

"I apologize Dean, but they looked frightened and hungry. I could not leave them. And you must understand why I cannot take them to Heaven." Castiel said.

"Cas, what did you-" Dean started and then his eyes widened as Castiel set down the box containing three, count them THREE kittens, "Oh no, nononono**no**. Cas, we can't have any damn feline furballs wandering around while we're trying to hunt."

"But-"

"Cas, I said no."

The angel looked to Sam for help, confusion etched onto the lines of his face.

Sam cleared his throat, "Bathroom." He mumbled before exiting the room.

Dean glared at his little brother before turning the glare on Cas, "I'm going back to sleep, and those damn things better be gone when I wake up."

"But the box said-"

"I want them gone, Castiel." Dean snapped, "And that's the end of it." He said, pulling his blanket back up around himself, punching his pillow before throwing himself down on it and falling back asleep.

**0630 Hours**

Dean felt something rough licking at his face. He snorted and turned away, flailing slightly as a yowl sounded from somewhere behind him. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed, sitting up in his bed. The kitten he had rolled on top of had scratched his arm. "Castiel!"

Cas sheepishly picked the two kittens up off Dean's bed, "They ran off." He muttered, scratching behind their ears gently. The little black and grey kittens purred, snuggling against his trench coat.

Sam snorted, he was holding a pure black kitten in his arms, the little thing sound asleep on his lap. "Morning, sleeping beauty." He quipped.

Dean bristled, but not at his stupid little brother's comment, "I thought I said get rid of the damn cats."

"Sam said we could keep them."

Dean turned his glare on Sam sharply, all ice and fire.

Sam gulped lightly but did not break eye contact with his big brother, "They're just cats Dean, they don't take much taking care of…and Cas can look after them mostly. You might like them."

"What hunter has fucking pets?" Dean spat.

"Well, there was that one guy in Tenese-"

"You know what, forget it. But they're not going in the Impala, and I'm not taking care of them. I mean it." Dean said.

"Very well," Castiel replied, "Sam, would you accompany me to the store to pick up some supplies for the kittens?"

"Yeah, sure Cas." Sam said.

Cas nodded and zapped the two of them away.

Dean groaned.

**0815 Hours**

Sam opened the door to the motel room, swinging it wide open for Cas to carry in the various kitten supplies, "We'll need to get them to a vet too so they can get their shots."

"Shots?" Castiel echoed, setting down a litter box and bag of cat litter.

"Yeah, shots, so they don't get any diseases." Sam replied, holding all three kittens. One was in the pocket of his shirt, poking it's head out, the other two were cradled gently in the bend of his arm.

"Oh." Castiel nodded before taking a grey and black kitten from Sam's arms, holding it delicately, "I don't want them to be sick."

"Hey, Sam, research? The ghost on the abandoned building on 8th and Main? Did we completely forget why we were here?" Dean snapped from his bed, his laptop on the sheets and papers strewn around him. He eyed the kittens with disgust.

Sam's face screwed up into a bitch face, "I remembered, Dean. We stopped by the library while we were out. Give me a minute to set down Piper and Midnight and I'll fill you in on what I found out." He said, placing the black kitten and grey and white kittens on the ground.

"All right, so get this…"

**2045 Hours**

Dean groaned as he threw open the door to the motel, wincing slightly at the pain in his leg. This particular ghost had been a bitchy little fucker that really didn't feel like dying. It had managed to pin Dean's leg beneath a roof beam before Sam could salt and burn the bones. Nothing was broken, thank fuck, but he was gonna have one helluva bruise and walk funny for a couple of days.

Sam rubbed his neck, "You go ahead and lay down, I'll get us a couple of beers." He said.

Dean grunted in acknowledgement, flopping down on his bed. He could hear the kittens mewling and whining from across the room and nearly growled, "Feed the fucking cats, Sam!" He yelled.

The tell-tale flutter of wings sounded across the room. "I got you some food now, don't worry little ones." Castiel's deep, affectionate voice rang in Dean's ears.

Sam chuckled, handing his brother a beer before plopping himself down on his own bed, "Looks like Cas has them taken care of." He said.

Dean opened his beer and took a long swig, pulling himself up more on the bed, leaning back against the pillows. He watched Cas feed the cats, his eyes alight with affection for the little fleabags. Dean grimaced. "Cas, I was serious. Those little flea mongers aren't going step paw in my Baby. You hear me?"

Sam glared at Dean.

Castiel looked up at Dean with strikingly blue eyes, tilting his head, "I understand, Dean. They seem to fit quite well in my pockets. I can carry them that way. Are you amenable to carry their supplies?"

Dean frowned, a 'no' just right there on his lips…but he hadn't seen Castiel this happy in forever so instead he sighed, "I suppose. S'long as that cat litter doesn't spill. The second I get a grain of cat litter in the carpet you're cleaning it and the cat crap stays gone for good."

"Thank you, Dean." The angel replied, stroking the grey kitten's (Stormy) head gently with a finger.

Dean nodded.

**Five Weeks Later**

**1325 Hours**

"Piper, Midnight, Stormy; get yer asses over here you flea bags!" Dean hollered. Piper (the grey and white) slunk from beneath the Impala, rubbing her face against Dean's legs. Dean squatted down and scratched the cat behind her ears, "Hey Pip, where's your brothers?" He asked gently. He would never admit it to Sam or Cas, but those damn little fur balls had grown on him.

Piper mewed softly, butting her head against Dean's hand.

Dean smiled and stood, "All right, let's go find them." He said. He began walking the parking lot, the cat trailing behind him, her head swiveling left and right. Dean found Midnight hiding in the sorry excuse for a garden the motel was letting die around front. He picked the cat up by the scruff, frowning at him. "Brat." He mumbled affectionately, carrying the cat back towards their room.

Story was with Castiel, napping on the angel's lap in their motel room while Cas watched some horrible romance movie on Lifetime. Dean snorted, "You better turn that off Cas, you'll develop ovaries."

Cas' brow furrowed, "That is a physical impossibility Dean." He replied.

"It's a saying, Cas." Dean said, filling the cats food bowl and water bowl, "I found Midnight outside in the weeds, might need to keep an eye on him around here. Pip was under the Impala."

"Where's Sam?" Cas asked, looking up from the movie.

"Library, doing research as usual." Dean shrugged.

Castiel nodded, placing Stormy on the ground and standing, "We're running low on litter." He informed the hunter.

Dean smiled briefly, "I bought some this morning. I noticed last night that we were getting low."

"You enjoy having the kittens now." Cas observed.

Dean rolled his eyes, "They're all right." He shrugged.

Castiel hid a smile.

**End**

**Hi, yes this was plotless kitty love. I regret nothing! It was cute. Reviews are love. If I get enough reviews requesting it, I may continue this story and maybe spin it into a Destiel fic? Sastiel? Wincestiel? I'll let you guys decide. Much love!**


End file.
